During some laser-based surgical procedures, a side-fire optical fiber can provide a medical practitioner with more control than a straight-firing optical fiber system when applying laser energy to a treatment area. For example, laser energy can be emitted precisely towards a target area in a lateral direction via an angled surface of an optical fiber of the side-fire optical fiber. Even if carefully manufactured using known manufacturing techniques, a side-fire optical fiber can be susceptible to, for example, undesirable laser energy leakage and/or premature failure.
Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus related to a side-fire optical fiber that can increase device longevity, increase laser energy transmission efficiency, reduce overheating, and/or increase patient safety.